


Trouble Like This

by thx4thevenombby



Series: Trouble Like This Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Light Bondage, M/M, escort! kokichi, it's like pretty woman basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thx4thevenombby/pseuds/thx4thevenombby
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is starting to grow desperate as his work retreat grows closer and closer without any signs of someone he can bring as his plus one to impress his boss. That is, until he meets a highly annoying but strangely endearing prostitute with a knack for lying. But as the retreat wears on, they may begin to realize there's a deeper connection than just money.





	Trouble Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DR fic so I really hope it's okay! Hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day :)

                _Valentine, valentine, valentine_ was all Shuichi could think about and it was driving him mad. He was wealthy and he’d made countless good friends through his job, so he felt guilty complaining over something so trivial but... it would be his fourth year in a row as the only person single at the company’s Valentine’s Day retreat. He’d considered not going or finding some excuse, but because there was such a large promotion coming up, he couldn’t afford to avoid mingling as much as possible with his bosses. He was going to go crazy with either embarrassment or frustration. So he decided to take the edge off a little.

                Drinking wasn’t usually Shuichi’s thing, but Kaito had introduced him to a pretty cool bar nearby, so he found himself there late at night, drinking away his dread. He’d signaled to the bartender for another drink when someone else sat next to him. It was a smaller man he’d noticed sitting on the other side of the bar earlier. He was attractive albeit a little boyish looking, with dark, tousled hair and an easy smile.  “I’ll take the usual.” He said in a sing song voice to the bartender, who nodded and started working on his drink. “You look awfully upset.” He turned to Shuichi without warning and leaned forward, a playful look in his eyes.

                “Er, just a long day at work.” Shuichi shrugged, blinking. The young man seemed to sense the lie in Shuichi’s words and smirked. He hummed and then thanked the bartender for his drink.

                “Where do you work?” He asked, tilting his head and watching with a careful expression. The bartender gave Shuichi a sideways glance but he wasn’t sure what he meant by it.

                “Monokuma corp-“

                “No way!” The young man gasped, almost jumping from his chair. “That’s where I work!” His eyes lit up and then he looked away, shyly. “Well... _used_ to work. I got fired for sleeping with my boss.”

                “ _What?_ ” Shuichi frowned, eyes wide. He would’ve heard of a scandal that big, and yet he was fairly sure nothing too controversial had happened in the company for the last decade. The young man suddenly laughed and slapped Shuichi’s arm playfully.

                “Just kiddin’. Never heard of the place. Guess you’re pretty gullible, huh? So what’s your name? I’m Kokichi Ouma.” He held out his hand and Shuichi shook it, warily.

                “Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you.” He took a sip of his drink and waited for Kokichi to continue. But Kokichi just smiled and stayed quiet for a moment. _There’s really no way to predict this guy, huh?_ Shuichi thought to himself as Kokichi finally spoke again.

                “Sooo, Mr. Saihara, whaddya do for fun?”

                “You can just call me Shuichi. I’d prefer that, actually.” Shuichi mumbled. Was this guy crazy? Probably. But it’s not like he had anything better to do in the bar. The conversation continued back and forth and Shuichi was starting to mind Kokichi’s antics less and less. Although, it could’ve been the alcohol talking, too. Kokichi’s jokes didn’t make sense, but they were funny nonetheless and his biting remarks were refreshingly frank. He even got around to telling him about the issue with the Valentine’s Day retreat and his stress at work. Kokichi listened intently and made jokes along with it. When Shuichi’s eyelids were starting to droop, he paid and excused himself, grabbing his coat and noticing that Kokichi had stood up, too. Maybe he’d also just been waiting for the conversation to end to go home? Shuichi held the door for him, either way. As he started to walk home to his apartment, he noticed that Kokichi was still walking next to him. Maybe they lived near each other? “So Kokichi-“

                “It’s three hundred for a night, maybe four hundred if you ask me to do something really out there.” Kokichi’s face was stone serious, the hyper cheerfulness seemingly gone. He was looking at Shuichi with a strangely personal gaze.

                “I-I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Kokichi.” Shuichi frowned. Had he misjudged the situation? Was he one of those travelling salesmen? Kokichi sighed.

                “Is this your first time or something? Sheesh. $300 for sex, $400 for kinks, and if it’s just a blowie I’ll go $120. I’m not willing to barter on that.” Kokichi had stopped walking and was staring right into Shuichi’s soul. Shuichi coughed in surprise and at the bluntness of Kokichi’s words.

                “You’re a... prostitute?”

                “We just covered this, keep up with the program.” Kokichi seemed annoyed. “So are you gonna pay up or what?”

                “Kokichi, I-I’m sorry, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. Do you want me to call you a taxi or something?” Shuichi stammered. He’d never encountered a prostitute, before. He’d honestly thought it was almost like an urban legend that you only found if you were to seek it out. Kokichi was looking troubled.

                “You need to relax and I need the money. You said you have a good job, just do it.” Kokichi frowned, but Shuichi shook his head.

                “I-I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

                “Are you not into men? ‘Cause I can-“

                “It’s not that. I’m not going to pay someone for sex, that’s... that’s immoral.” Shuichi wasn’t sure what to do in this scenario at all. He scratched the back of his neck, wondering when Kokichi would give up. Kokichi was chewing on his bottom lip. His eyes were downcast, but his expression suddenly lit up.

                “Come oonnn, Shuichi. I’ll do anything. Really, I mean it; _anything_. You’ve gotta have some weird kink you’ve never been able to act out, everyone does. I don’t care what it is, as long as you pay.” Kokichi’s bouncing and smiles were back, unnervingly loud on the quiet street. For a second, Shuichi’s mind dwelled on the idea, but he pushed it away in disgust. He’d always looked down on his colleagues that hired escorts or mistresses, he couldn’t be a hypocrite now. He just shook his head and started walking away, again. “Shuichi, please come back! I’ll make it worth every cent and if I don’t you can punish me! It doesn’t even have to be sex, I’m great with-“

                “ _Stop!_ I’m not paying you for sex. Leave me alone or I’ll call the police.” Shuichi had had enough. He looked back at Kokichi who was strangely silent. He ran a hand through his hair and continued walking down the street, doing his best not to look backwards.

                “It doesn’t have to be sex, you can just take your anger out on me, or something.” Kokichi’s voice echoed down the sides of the road. Shuichi continued walking. Kokichi was silent again for a while. “Please. I can’t sleep outside tonight. I just need enough for some food.” Kokichi’s voice was raw and Shuichi finally turned around. His mouth was drawn in a tight line of worry and anxiety as he looked the smaller man up and down.

                “No sex. I’m not paying you. You can stay with me for one night and I’ll feed you. But then you’re gone. Do you understand?” Shuichi’s voice wasn’t as demanding as he wanted it to be, but Kokichi paid no mind. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas and he hugged Shuichi tightly. Shuichi was stiff as a board, unsure whether or not he wanted to hug back.

                “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-“ Kokichi took a breath.

                “That’s enough.” Shuichi cut him off and continued walking, listening to the sounds of Kokichi’s feet hitting the pavement behind him. Something was bothering Shuichi but he hadn’t wanted to bring it up, but... If he was doing Kokichi a favor, he might as well ask. “Hey, Kokichi? Did you just talk to me because you wanted me to pay you for sex?” He finally asked, eyeing Kokichi. The shorter man gave him a curious look.

                “Woops! Didn’t think I was that obvious! Sorry sweetie.” Kokichi giggled a little, continuing to walk beside Shuichi, who was frowning. He couldn’t tell how much of what Kokichi said was some sort of played out joke and how much was genuine. When he finally reached the gate to his apartment complex, he punched in the code, careful to make sure Kokichi wasn’t watching and then swung the gate open. “Awwww.” Kokichi pouted.

                “What?” Shuichi grumbled. He was starting to get a headache.

                “You’re rich! That means you _really_ don’t wanna have sex with me.” Kokichi laughed and waited for Shuichi to open the door. He could not figure this guy out at all. Shuichi opened the door and climbed the stairs to his apartment, not waiting for Kokichi, who seemed to be struggling with flight after flight of stairs. He was breathing heavily by the time they reached Shuichi’s floor and he huffed. “I’m not cut out for this kinda thing, Shuichi. You’re so meaannn, you shoulda just let me take the elevator.”

                “I didn’t stop you, Kokichi.”

                “Good point!” Kokichi seemed unbothered by Shuichi’s remark and he looked around the hall. “Soooo, which one’s yours?”

                “This one. Just... Be quiet, my neighbors are probably asleep.” Shuichi started to unlock the door and instantly regretted what he’d said when he saw Kokichi’s grin.

                “What was that? YOU DON’T WANT YOUR NEGHBORS TO KNOW YOU HAVE A PROSTITUTE OVER?” Kokichi damn near yelled and Shuichi slapped a hand over his mouth.

                “What the hell?” He glared at Kokichi, who still seemed unaffected. “You’re really making me regret this, y’know that?”

                “Wow, Shuichi! You should be a detective!” Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “I’m a hooker ‘cause people hate being around me!”

                “That doesn’t even make sense, Kokichi. Just get inside.” Shuichi closed the door behind them and locked it. He turned to his freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza, preheating the oven as he unwrapped it. Now that he could finally see Kokichi in the light, he was a little grimier than he’d looked in the bar. Shuich’s expensive, all-white furniture would have been begging him for mercy if they could. But Kokichi was also somehow even more attractive in the light. His big eyes and clear skin were like some sort of doll. Kokichi was walking around, looking at everything and out the giant window that overlooked the city. When the timer dinged, Shuichi took the pizza out of the oven and set it on the island, calling Kokichi. “If you don’t have enough money for food, why were you buying drinks?” Shuichi leaned against the counter and watched Kokichi eat quickly.

                “Uhhh, I get it for free. I saved the owner’s life after he almost drowned in an aquarium last year.” Kokichi explained over his mouthful of food. Shuichi gave him a look. “Okay, okay. I told him I have mafia connections.” Kokichi shrugged. Shuichi still didn’t believe him, but he just sighed in response. “Sooo, whaddya do for Monokuma Corp.? It’s gotta be pretty nice if you can afford this place.”

                “I’m a data scientist. I, uh, track trends in numbers and investigate customer statistics-“

                “Shit, that’s boring. Sorry for asking.” Kokichi frowned. Shuichi cracked a slightly bitter grin. It was boring, but he’d been fine with it. “Ah, sorry. I’m kinda annoying, y’know?” Kokichi shrugged and continued eating.

                “How did you become a prostitute?” Shuichi asked, pouring some water into the kettle to make himself some tea. Kokichi didn’t answer for a while and Shuichi wondered if he’d overstepped his boundaries in asking.

                “Well, it’s very complicated. See, I’m actually an FBI agent who they’ve sent to bust other prostitutes, but the pay was so good that I ended up quitting to pursue my life passion.”

                “Your life passion is prostitution?”

                “No, silly, it’s finger-painting. This is how I fund my hobby.” Kokichi shook his head like it was obvious. Shuichi was starting to think that everything this guy said was a lie. He poured himself a cup of tea and then an extra one for Kokichi, who thanked him and blew on it to make it cooler.

                “Alright. I’ll set up the guest room for you. I’ll leave some towels for you in the bathroom. But remember what I said; just tonight, okay?” Shuichi left to set the rooms up and returned shortly, almost surprised to see Kokichi in the same position at the island, sipping his tea slowly. He nodded at him and the purple-haired man finally stood up, thanking Shuichi, again. Kokichi found himself in the guest room, which was much larger than any room he’d ever had to himself, before. There was even a bathroom. He wanted to know how much Shuichi made. It had to be a ton, right? He waited until he heard Shuichi open and close his own bedroom door before he wandered to the shower. He ran his hand over the towels. They were soft. He caught his own face in the mirror and made a face. He turned the shower on and when he was sure the hot water was loud enough to cover him, he opened the vanity mirror and started looking through its contents. Toothpaste, advil, and more boring things. Kokichi frowned. He’d kind of hoped Shuichi had some sort of crazy secret.

                Kokichi stripped, catching sight of the bruises littered over his pale body. He frowned. He couldn’t remember which ones were just hickeys; not like it mattered, anyway. He got into the shower and had to hold back a gasp at how good it felt to finally be under hot, clean water again. It had to have been a week or two since he’d last showered. Public bathroom sinks were fine and all, but they didn’t really compare to hot water. Shuichi had weird, expensive shampoo and soap, but Kokichi didn’t mind. They smelled good, at least. When he was done, he reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. He opened the door quietly and slipped back into the apartment. Shuichi’s bedroom door was still closed. He saw the drawer Shuichi had dropped his wallet in when he thought Kokichi wasn’t looking. He crept over to it, silently, and opened it. Shuichi’s wallet was just as boring. His ID, a few credit cards, and a Costco membership were the only things that had any use to Kokichi. He checked the back section and found a few hundred dollars cash. He grabbed it and then hesitated. Shuichi was the first person in years who’d been kind to him. Sure, he hadn’t paid for sex, but Kokichi was pretty sure Shuichi would just give him money if he asked enough. Kokichi pursed his lips and let go of the money, dropping it back in the wallet and shutting the drawer. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. Maybe he’d been dumb for not taking the money. A sharp knock on the door, surprised him. “Uh, yeah?”

                “Hey, Kokichi, I just realize you don’t have clothes to change into, right?” Shuichi was standing in the door with some clothes. Kokichi’s heart fluttered. Okay, maybe not taking the money had been the better thing to do. Shuichi was too nice; it would be worse than stealing candy from a baby. “We’re different sizes, but you could use pajamas, at least.”

                “Aww, thank you, Shuichi!” Kokichi flashed a too-bright smile and took the pajamas. “What’s wrong?” Kokichi pouted at Shuichi’s expression.

                “Er, nothing.”

                “You’re a shitty liar.” Kokichi laughed and ran a hand through his slowly drying hair. Shuichi sighed.

                “I just got another e-mail about that dumb work thing I was talking about.” Shuichi frowned. Kokichi had to think for a moment about what it was. Uhhhh, something about a retreat? _Wait_.

                “Hey Shuichi, it’s a good thing you’re cute, ‘cause you’re kinda dumb.” Kokichi tilted his head and held back a laugh at Shuichi’s angry, stammered response. “What do you people usually do if they can’t find someone for a business trip?”

                “Um, not go?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, seemingly genuinely confused. Kokichi frowned. He was denser than he thought.

                “Bring an escort, Shuichi.” Kokichi shook his head and Shuichi’s eyes went wide in recognition. He mouthed a small “oh” and thought for a second.

                “Okay.”

                “What?”

                “Okay fine. How much?” Shuichi cursed himself for doing this, but he was _not_ going to the retreat alone for one more year. He couldn’t do it. Kokichi’s eyes were wide like he hadn’t expected Shuichi to actually agree to it.

                “Uh, er, three hundred a night.” Kokichi blinked back, just spitting out his regular price. He was too surprised to think over his options. Shuichi nodded.

                “Okay. But you have to be believable. We’ll get you some nicer clothes tomorrow and I’ll tell you what you’ll need to know to pass as my boyfriend.” Shuichi started to close the door.

                “Night, babe.” Kokichi winked.

                “We don’t need to start the act already.” Shuichi mumbled and closed the door. Kokichi fell back on the bed. He wasn’t sure how long the retreat was, but if it was at least a few days, he’d have enough money to avoid sleeping around for at least two weeks. Shit. This was good. Kokichi changed into the pajamas Shuichi had left and laid on the bed. Like the towels, it was soft and fluffy. He fell asleep almost instantly.

                He awoke to the smell of bacon and he wondered how long it’d been since he’d smelled that. He got ready quickly and walked into the kitchen, where Shuichi was setting out two plates of breakfast. Kokichi fought the urge to start eating immediately and frowned at Shuichi. “I’m vegan.”

                “You ate cheese pizza last night, Kokichi.”

                “Haha, that was another lie, woopsie.” Kokichi smiled and started eating, aware of Shuichi’s sigh. The taller man ran a hand through his hair and started to eat, too. “When’s your work thing?”

                “We leave in two days. It’s in Florida.”

                “Woah! I’ve never been there.” Kokichi’s face was neutral, so Shuichi wondered if that might actually be the truth.

                “But right now we don’t look like a couple, so we need to fix that. We’ll go shopping after you finish.” Shuichi wasn’t wearing a suit like the night, before, but he was still dressed nice and Kokichi wondered if he’d have to dress all stuffy, too. Then again, he could make it work for the money. He finished eating and Shuichi walked him down to his car. They drove deeper into the city and wound up on a street with a few clothing stores. True to his word, Shuichi really did buy Kokichi all new clothes. _Jeez, how rich is this guy? He must make a ton. I should’ve asked for more_. Kokichi thought to himself as he tried on what felt like the millionth outfit. Shuichi even bought him luggage for the plane ride. When they stopped for food, Kokichi finally got around to asking Shuichi about his life.

                “What are your hobbies?” Kokichi frowned, examining his fingernails idly. Shuichi shrugged.

                “Chess. Crime shows. Reading. You?”

                “Uhhh, y’know, the usual. Extreme rollerskating, listening to radio frequencies, and probably dying.”  Kokichi nodded like they were serious responses, but Shuichi gave him an exasperated look and he caved. “Fine. I like chess, too. I like video games and board games, too.” He sat back in his chair. Shuichi told him a little bit about his family and things he liked or didn’t like. Kokichi just listened and stayed grateful that he could shrug off most of his own responses as jokes. Kokichi didn’t like talking about himself; it made him nervous for some reason. Shuichi didn’t seem to like it too much, either, but he was being a good sport. And he wasn’t even as boring as Kokichi had expected him to be.

                “If you panic or don’t know, just say we haven’t been dating long.” Shuichi finally shrugged as he paid the bill on their lunch. Kokichi noticed the large tip and he wondered if Shuichi was just nice to everyone. He shouldn’t have been selfish enough to think Shuichi had been especially nice to him or something. That’d be dumb. Shuichi’s phone rang and he answered it. “Kaito? Yeah, I’m well, how are you?... Er, yes, I’m going on the retreat... Oh. Miu told you? Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, tell Maki hi.” Kaito’s voice was still saying something on the other end, but Shuichi hung up, anyway. He sighed.

                “Who was that?” Kokichi tilted his head and pulled a knee to his chest.

                “A friend. He works with me. It looks like my boss already told everyone I’m bringing you.” Shuichi seemed slightly troubled by this, but Kokichi wasn’t sure why. “What are your friends like?” Shuichi asked after a pause.

                “Uhhhh...” Kokichi hesitated. _I don’t have any_. A voice laughed in his head, but he just shook his head. “Well, they’re all a part of my secret evil organization. They’re all very famous-“

                “Hm. Okay, then, who?” Shuichi’s eyes were narrowed and he took a sip of his drink. Kokichi held back a laugh. He already looked like a frustrated boyfriend and it’d only been a few hours of their play acting.

                “Sorry, can’t say. Their publicists would _kill_ me.” Kokichi frowned and leaned back in his chair, like he was genuinely sad his “friends” couldn’t be revealed. Shuichi opened his mouth again, and Kokichi already knew what he was going to ask. “I don’t have any family, either. At least that I can talk to. If I did, I’d be bothering them, not leeching off of you.” Kokichi laughed, but Shuichi wasn’t sure it was a joke. He stood up and waited for Kokichi. Despite Kokichi’s offer, he hadn’t sat in with him while he changed, so when Shuichi saw Kokichi without his coat as he stood up from the booth, he was surprised at how small he was. Like his features, he seemed almost delicate and porcelain-like. Shuichi knew the same had been said about him, but he couldn’t imagine he was to the extent that Kokichi was.

                Kokichi made small talk as they walked back to the car, but Shuichi didn’t hear a lot of it. Kaito’s phone call had been worrying him and he couldn’t get it out of his head. He’d worked at Monokuma Corp for so many years that many of his coworkers knew him as well as family. Kaito probably knew him _better_. And he was going to try and fool them with a prostitute he’d known for two days? Who was, not to mention, probably the most unreliable person Shuichi could think of? Shuichi frowned, deep in thought, as they reached his apartment. He wasn’t sure when Kokichi had stopped talking, but he suddenly noticed the silence as he unlocked his door for the shorter man. “What’s wrong, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, quietly. People never asked Shuichi that when he was quiet, because he usually _was_ quiet. And yet, somehow Kokichi seemed to be able to tell the difference between fine quiet and stressed quiet. Shuichi sank into the couch and put a hand to his forehead.

                “Listen, Kokichi... I don’t think this is going to work. I’m sorry. My friends will see right through this, I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking... You can keep the clothes and everything, I just...” Shuichi looked up at Kokichi, whose eyes were wide. _Shit shit shit, I need this money._ Kokichi’s brain was repeating like a stuck tape. “Kokichi, please don’t look at me like that, I... I’ll pay you for the first night, alright? I can’t let you stay here ‘cause I’ll be gone, but-“

                “Shuichi _please_.” Kokichi whispered, eyes still wide. Shuichi stopped talking, looking up at Kokichi. _If his coworkers aren’t surprised with him having a boyfriend, then he’s probably into men, right? There’s only so much a man can resist, I mean, he’s human, isn’t he?_ Kokichi’s brain ran away from him again as he dropped to his knees in front of Shuichi. He left a hand on Shuichi’s knee, and the taller man’s eyes flitted to the physical contact. “I need this money, okay?” Kokichi gripped him tighter and moved closer. Shuichi choked on air and braced himself against the couch in surprise.

                “Kokichi, what are you doing?” Shuichi’s voice was slightly nervous, but there was a slight hint of something in it that gave Kokichi the confidence to carry on. He crawled up until he was straddling Shuichi on the couch, who was blushing furiously with his eyes darting around the room, like he was on some kind of reality show. _If he sleeps with me, he’ll feel guilty and pay for me to go._ Kokichi felt bad about manipulating Shuichi. He really did. But he meant it when he said he needed the money badly. Kokichi watched Shuichi for a moment, eyes dark and unreadable. He cupped Shuichi’s face in his hands and kissed him with tongue, sweet and slow. He usually avoided kissing clients, but he felt like Shuichi was the type of guy who would want it to feel like it meant something or whatever, and if kissing meant more money, then fine. Shuichi stiffened completely at the kiss, like his spine was made of wood, and he took a few second to kiss back, but he did, eventually. That was a good sign for Kokichi. He grabbed Shuichi’s hands and led them to the buttons on his shirt, helping him undo them, carefully. Shuichi’s hands were cold and trembling. When his shirt was unbuttoned, Kokichi shrugged it off onto the floor and shivered at the feeling of Shuichi’s cold hands suddenly on his hips. _At least he’s moving his own hands, now_. Kokichi thought to himself and finally pulled away from the kiss. He was surprised at Shuichi’s face. He was blushing even more, somehow, and his face looked genuinely surprised. He was cute.

                Kokichi broke from his train of thoughts and attached himself to Shuichi’s neck, pulling off his tie as he kissed the soft skin above it. Shuichi shivered below him and began finally moving his hands, exploring Kokichi’s pale chest and back. He was genuinely surprised he hadn’t stopped it, yet. Kokichi rolled his hips gently into Shuichi’s, who gasped quietly at the sudden contact. He was about to do a lot more, when Shuichi suddenly pinned him to the ground from the couch. Before Kokichi could give some sort of sarcastic response, Shuichi pinned his wrists above his head. _Is this what he’s into_? Kokichi wondered idly, staring up at Shuichi. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and his tie astray, but he looked good that way.

                “We shouldn’t do this.” Shuichi shook his head. “I-I can’t... _pay someone for sex_ , that’s just-“

                “You were gonna pay me?” Kokichi’s eyes lit up.

                “That’s not my point. But... I don’t... I don’t think you going on the trip with me is a good idea. _But_ it’s the only idea I have, so I’ll stick with it. But next time you want something, just ask, Kokichi. We’re two adults, we can speak to each other.” Shuichi’s voice, which had started slightly out of breath, was even and low. “You won’t try anything if I let go of you, right?”

                “Mmhmm. Don’t worry Saihara, I’m like, the most trustworthy guy ever.”

                “Your word’s not much good.” Shuichi cracked a grin. He let go of Kokichi, who crossed his fingers over his chest, but didn’t make any move to get out from underneath Shuichi. “Are these bruises or hickeys?”

                “Both?” Kokichi frowned in confusion. Why did Shuichi care? “Ohhh, do you want me to cover ‘em? They don’t bother most people, but I-“

                “It’s not that. I was just worried, is all. What are your bruises from?” Shuichi didn’t feel the need to ask Kokichi about the hickeys. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear those stories. Well. Maybe a little bit, but mostly just out of curiosity, of course. Definitely not because Kokichi was attractive or anything. The smaller boy shrugged.

                “This and that. Sometimes I get paid to fight these really big guys, like if I can’t get enough from sex.” Kokichi’s voice was neutral and flat, like he was disinterested in what he was saying.

                “Big guys? But you’re pretty small. Are you fast or something?” Shuichi frowned and Kokichi laughed. He had a bitter grin as he thought about how naïve Shuichi must be. At least it meant he probably had a purer heart than the others.

                “People like to see someone lose, Shuichi. And some people like hitting people during sex. It’s not that uncommon, actually. Their boyfriends or wives or whatever say no, but they know I’m not gonna, so-“

                “That’s terrible.” Shuichi’s face was surprisingly angry. Kokichi stopped talking and just watched him, curiously. “No one should do that, I-I don’t get it.” He finally leaned back off of Kokichi and crossed his arms. He passed Kokichi’s shirt to him. “I’m gonna go pack for tomorrow and clear my head. Don’t... Don’t touch anything that looks breakable.”

                Kokichi grabbed the nearest glass object and Shuichi sighed in defeat. “Hey, y’know, if you’re just leaving to jerk off, I’ll do it for you.” Kokichi offered in a sing-song voice. Shuichi gasped.

                “ _What?_ No, I mean... I’m not... That’s not.... Ugh.” Shuichi put a hand to his head, again, and left the living room, muttering something. Kokichi watched him leave, grinning. _Nishishi... Shuichi’s kinda cute when he’d flustered, what a dork_. He stood up and went to his own room to start packing. _They’d probably take a plane, wouldn’t they?_ Kokichi had never been on one, before. He finished packing and went to bed, listening for Shuichi on the other side of the wall, but not hearing anything. _Jeez, he must go to sleep really early_. Kokichi thought to himself.

                The next morning came and went annoyingly early and Kokichi raised hell about it, but Shuichi just tuned him out over his coffee. As they drove to the airport, Shuichi continuously went over everything they’d learned about each other until Kokichi felt like they really had been dating for years. “It’s a retreat, not the ACT, Shuichi.” He grumbled. Not a morning person.

                “Kokichi, if you don’t do this well, you’ll be stranded in Florida with no way home.”

                “You wouldn’t do that to me, my dear, beloved, sweetheart of a man, Shuichi.” Kokichi grumbled again.

                “But I could.” He pointed out and Kokichi shut up. They both very well knew he wouldn’t, but it was still somehow a silent reminder that they were both technically doing favors for each other in a way. When they arrived at the airport, a busty blonde woman was flipping through a book in the waiting area in front of the boarding area. “That’s my boss. _Please_ behave around her.” Shuichi hissed in Kokichi’s ear. He wiggled around in his new clothes, not really paying attention and only succeeding in messing up his collar.

                “Miu, how’s your morning going?” Shuichi greeted her and she looked up, quickly.

                “Shuichi! Hey your boyfriend’s collar’s all fucked up- wait a minute! Were you two... getting it on?” Miu’s eyes went wide and her loud voice made Shuichi flinch in awkwardness. Oh, how he hated working for this woman sometimes. He’d much rather work for someone sensible and not-crazy, like Maki or Kaede. But no. He got Miu. Kokichi, however, didn’t skip a beat.

                “Yeah! We had hot, steamy sex in the bathroom like five minutes ago!” He grinned and Shuichi almost fell over. _How the ever living fuck did I think it was a good idea to let these two talk to each other. I’m going to die_. Shuichi thought to himself, instantly regretting everything. He was going to lose his job over this. However, Miu seemed to like it. She clapped Kokichi on the back and laughed heartily. Shuichi gritted his teeth. Fortunately, Kaito and Maki could be seen approaching the gate with their suitcases, as well.

                “SHUICHI!” Kaito called out and waved to his best friend. Shuichi waved back and then shot a warning look at Kokichi. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend, what the hell? We’re supposed to be best friends, man!” Kaito shook Shuichi until Maki put a hand on his shoulder.

                “It’s nice to meet you.” She nodded at Kokichi.

                “Oh, yeah, nice to meet you!” Kaito nodded more enthusiastically.

                “Er, Kokichi, meet Kaito and Maki.” Shuichi sounded nervous, so Kokichi just shook their hands and said hi. He’d refrain from causing too much trouble. Maybe. More of Shuichi’s coworkers gradually showed up until finally the plane was ready to board and they made the quick trip to Florida. Kokichi fell asleep on the ride, instinctively curling into Shuichi, who hesitated, looking around. If he pushed him off, it would look suspicious and besides, he wasn’t even that heavy, anyway. Shuichi let him sleep on him for the ride, secretly enjoying the faint sound of breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Kokichi looked much sweeter in his sleep, without the dangerously playful glances he usually had. When the plane landed, he nudged Kokichi awake and they got off the plane, before taking a taxi to the hotel where the retreat was. They went to their room, with Kokichi staying uncharacteristically quiet.

                “Are you alright?” Shuichi finally asked as they unloaded their suitcases and checked the trip itinerary. Kokichi hummed a positive response, looking around the room.

                “I’ve never stayed somewhere this nice, before. I’m just taking in the sights, is all.” Kokichi ran his hand over a decoration and then opened the shade to the beach behind them. “I’m sorry for joking with your boss, she just seemed like she would like it.” He surprised Shuichi with a serious apology.

                “It’s okay. I think she did. Thanks for apologizing.” Shuichi read the paper in front of him. “We should get going, the itinerary says we have a dinner in a few minutes.”

                “Thank God, I’m starving.” Kokichi exclaimed and stood up, again, following Shuichi to the hotel restaurant, where a room had been set aside. He stopped him before he could enter, however. “Wait.”

                “What?”

                “You said we have to be realistic.” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand in his before entering the room and looking around for their seats. Shuichi tried to hide his surprise and found their places next to Gonta, Kiibo, Miu, Kaito, and Maki. They all introduced themselves to Kokichi and Kiibo (who had come as Miu’s guest). Dinner went by smoothly, with Kokichi being careful not to let himself get too rowdy. He wanted that money and he didn’t want to risk Shuichi his job. He told himself it was so Shuichi could keep giving him money, but he wondered how much of it was just because he was starting to care about him a little bit. Miu, however, seemed to have not gotten the memo about being rowdy. The alcohol with dinner made it even worse, somehow. Kaede and Tenko were exchanging glances across the table after every crude remark like some sort of game. Rantaro joined in eventually and after Shuichi started silently mouthing things to them, Kokichi felt like he was watching a tennis match. If this was how real jobs were, maybe his wasn’t so bad. At least the same amount dysfunctional it seemed like. After dinner, Rantaro invited everyone out for drinks and because Miu agreed to go (despite already being drunk), Shuichi readily agreed as well. Kokichi just nodded along. He hated being quiet for this long. It was like being asleep or something.

                The bar was quiet before they walked in, but it definitely wasn’t afterwards. They ordered drinks and discussed work, which bored Kokichi to pieces, but he had a nice conversation with Rantaro. He was their social media manager and didn’t know much about the actual finances going on, either, so they made small talk. Despite getting along with Rantaro, Kokichi was beginning to feel very bored and _very_ restless. He didn’t think he could go back to the room without Shuichi, though, so he just stayed and endured it. Rantaro continued talking about his sisters and his latest trip to Italy.

                Miu hiccupped and set her beer down. “Soooo, Kokichi.” She started and both Kokichi and Shuichi froze. He waited for her to continue. “I gotta know, what’s Shuichi like in the sack? I mean, I can’t imagine him ever having sex with _anyone_ ,” She glanced at a mortified Shuichi. “Uh, no offense.”

                “Erm, I don’t wanna hear this.” Kaito piped up, shaking his head. Shuichi sent him a quiet thanks in trying to shut it down.

                “I’m kinda curious, actually.” Rantaro laughed, a little tipsy. Shuichi looked betrayed. Kokichi thought over his options and sighed.

                “Welllll,” He started and Shuichi looked ready to die. “he’s _huge_ and he lasts like five hours, his stamina is just _incredible_ , it’s really a work of art, y'know? Like, wow, this one time-“

                “Welp, I think that’s enough of that.” Shuichi slapped a hand over Kokichi’s mouth, staring in shock at the table.

                “I want to hear about the one time.” Rantaro frowned.

                “ _Will you stop please, Rantaro?_ ” Shuichi’s voice was carefully casual. Kokichi wanted to laugh, but didn’t want to make it worse, so he just leaned back in his chair. Miu let out a loud laugh that seemed to reverberate off the walls.

                “I had no idea, Shuichi! If I’d have known you were such a hardworker, I would’ve made my decision about the promotion a while ago!” She slapped her knee and Kiibo looked confused.

                “Wait what?” Shuichi coughed.

                “Well, I’ve been trying to decide between you and your lil’ friend-“ She pointed to Kaito. “But hearing good things puts you a little bit higher.” She giggled and Shuichi blinked. That whole stupid and embarrassing schtick worked? He was in line for the promotion? Under the table, he gripped Kokichi’s hand in a silent thank you, staring wide eyed at Miu. Kaito stammered.

                “What!? All I had to do for the promotion was get Maki to say I was good in bed? No way!” Kaito seemed more surprised than angry. Maki had already gone to their room, leaving with Kirumi once the conversation got too vulgar. Kaede snickered. “What?” He frowned.

                “She wouldn’t do that.” Tenko rolled her eyes like it was a personal offense. Himiko nodded in agreement. Kaito argued with them over it, but Shuichi just paid attention to the conversation he was having with Kiibo and the light feeling in his chest. He could get the promotion. It wasn’t a done deal, but he was so close...

                Everyone ended up either going to their rooms or leaving for the pool. Shuichi and Kokichi returned to their room. Kokichi flipped the TV on while Shuichi brushed his teeth in the bathroom and changed into pajamas. There was only one bed, so when Shuichi finished, he had to lie next to Kokichi as he read his book. A half hour or so passed quietly, without either making much conversation. Shuichi’s phone lit up on the nightstand and he opened his texts. He scanned it quickly and then dropped his phone, eyes wide. “I got it.”

                “Hm?”

                “Miu’s drunk at the pool with Kaito and the others. He pissed her off somehow and she gave me the promotion.” Shuichi gulped, excitement eating at his words. He sat up, facing Kokichi with a smile plastered across his face.

                “Congrats.” Kokichi nodded, not expecting what came next. Shuichi grabbed Kokichi and their mouths connected instantly. The kissing wasn’t slow or graceful like before. It was rough and energetic and excited, like the energy crackling between them. Kokichi eagerly kissed back, hungrily gripping Shuichi’s hair to pull him closer. Shuichi threw off his shirt and started on his pants, while Kokichi worked on his own shirt, surprised at how fast things were moving. Shuichi must be very happy about this promotion. Shuichi’s hand on the back of Kokichi’s neck brought him to his own neck, showing a more dominant side to Shuichi than Kokichi’d expected at all. He licked his neck and continued kissing up and down, eventually moving to his chest and stomach. Kokichi felt the taller man buck his hips into him and he reached down to finish unzipping Shuichi’s fly, gripping him lazily a few times in the process. He left an open kiss on Shuichi’s hip bone and suddenly felt a strong force pulling his hair towards Shuichi’s crotch. _He’s a lot more assertive than I thought_ , Kokichi realized quickly. He started to reach into his pants, but Shuichi’s phone went off again and it was like he’d been broken from a trance. He let go of Kokichi and glided backwards, face red and eyes wide.

                “I, um, I’m sorry. Like I said, we really shouldn’t do this. I just got ahead of myself. I’m going to go for a walk.” Shuichi’s face was too neutral to be natural and he moved jerkily as he stood up and buckled his pants and reached down for his shirt. _At this rate, he’s gonna get tired of you. All you guys do is start and stop between you annoying him. You really think he’ll put up with it ‘till the trip’s over?_ Kokichi’s mind was his own worst enemy. He turned to his most trusty defense mechanism. The fake tears act.

                As soon as the first tear slid down Kokichi’s cheek, Shuichi froze, stammering an apology. _This was even easier than I thought._ Kokichi sniffled and wiped a hand over his eyes. “Do you not like me?”

                “N-no that’s not it, it’s just...”

                “What?” Kokichi  pulled his knees to his chest, fake tears hitting his bare chest. They’d been a great skill as a child. “You’re already paying, you might as well, unless... It’s me.” While the tears were fake, the sentiment behind that sentence was true. Kokichi couldn’t understand why he would pay for an escort and refuse to sleep with them, unless it was Kokichi, himself. Shuichi seemed attracted to him, though, so maybe it was his personality, not his looks. His personality had been a negative force on most people he met.

                “Well lots of things. For one, you’re a prostitute, I-I don’t even know if it’s safe to have sex with you.” Shuichi mumbled. It was valid, although Kokichi wasn’t sure it was the real reason at all.

                “I’m clean, I promise.”

                “You’re a pathological liar, Kokichi.”

                “Well... You have a point, there. But I really promise.” Kokichi scratched his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

                “I also barely even know you.” Shuichi’s voice was stronger than before and Kokichi could feel a little more truth behind this sentiment.

                “That’s not true! I told you all about myself that one time.” He pouted from the bed. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

                “You just made jokes and none of it was really... How do I put this... of consequence? I don’t know your family or who you are or anything else.” Shuichi looked away and Kokichi frowned. He couldn’t tell if he was offended or frustrated or just tired, but he was exasperated already.

                “For God’s sake, Shuichi. I’m a prostitute! I don’t think you need to know my family history to fuck me. I’m not gonna quiz you on my great uncle Charles while I suck your dick. If you have an issue with me, then just say it.” Kokichi snapped and Shuichi seemed surprised.

                “I really don’t have a problem with you, Kokichi. At all. You’re interesting and while you keep me on my toes, the last few days have had their ups, too. But you can’t be so childish to take me not sleeping with you as some sort of personal attack. I’m sorry you’re upset, but I can’t do this right now. I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back later.” Shuichi grabbed his key from the TV stand and started walking to the door. He half expected, or maybe hoped, for Kokichi to stop him or apologize or do _something_ , but the smaller man just sat, still half naked, on the bed with a stony look. Shuichi put a hand on the doorknob and twisted it open.

                “Wait.” Kokichi’s voice was quiet and Shuichi closed the door, walking back to the room. He watched Kokichi, waiting for him to speak. “I-If I talk to you will you not kick me out?” Kokichi’s voice was still just as quiet, to the point where Shuichi could almost hear the gears running in that complicated little head of his. Shuichi had never planned on actually throwing him out to the streets of Florida, but it seemed like he’d gotten the idea somewhere along the lines of the argument. Shuichi thought about telling him he wouldn’t, but he was pretty sure this was the only way Kokichi would ever let someone close to him, so he just nodded and sat back down on the bed.

                “I’m listening.” Shuichi sat cross legged across from the strangely nervous Kokichi.

                “Um... I.... Er...” Kokichi didn’t know how to start or what to say and not throwing in a lie was already becoming difficult. “I-I don’t talk to my parents. I couldn’t afford college without them, that’s why I’m... stuck there, I guess. I’ve tried working. I really have. But I’ve been fired every time and I have a bit of a reputation as a... troublemaker. I didn’t start on purpose, I just... I didn’t want to get fired again and I did my boss some ‘favors’ and I got to keep my job. But it still didn’t pay enough to live. And then I lost my apartment and I needed to find a way to make more and I just did it. I know you probably see me as a lowlife or whatever, but it’s the path that worked for me. I don’t... I don’t know how to explain to you that people don’t like having me around. When I joke, at least it’s funny and no one takes it as seriously and I can lie to try and fit what they want or cope with what’s going on. Is that enough? I don’t want to keep going.” Kokichi trailed off, still avoiding eye contact with Shuichi, who was surprised that he’d been honest at all. He’d been naked in front of others countless times in his life, and yet he felt more naked then than at any other point. Shuichi laid down next to him, again, staring up at the ceiling.

                “Thank you, Kokichi.” He hoped his voice conveyed his pride in the other man for sharing.

                “Are you still gonna throw me out?”

                “I was never going to do that, Kokichi. I already told you that I wouldn’t do that to you.” Shuichi shook his head and Kokichi laid down again, sighing.

                “Okay.”

                “Hey?”

                “Mhmm?”

                “What’s it like being, um, y’know?” Shuichi mumbled, hesitating. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask or not. Kokichi shrugged.

                “It’s okay most the time. Sometimes they’re just lonely or they’re virgins or whatever. That’s never bad. They’re gentle and they never try to skimp out on paying or threaten me. But guys that do it in secret or sketchy guys are always a gamble. Sometimes you’ll get someone who has some really fucked up kink and you have to decide if the extra money is worth your dignity or not.” Kokichi frowned and then turned to face Shuichi. “Kinda like you.”

                “Haha, very funny.” He sighed in response. Kokichi let out a little giggled “nishishi” and fell back on the pillow.

                “For a lot of them... It’s not really even about sex. It’s the fact that they’re paying someone to do something intimate and it gives them this... ego. I hate those guys. They think they can force you into anything, and I hate any game I’m forced to play, y’know?” Kokichi’s voice sounded slightly hollow. “What’s the real reason you don’t want to sleep with me?” He suddenly changed the subject, taking Shuichi off guard. Kokichi had completely opened up to him, he owed him at least a little response.

                “I... I don’t want to get attached to you, Kokichi. I’ve been attracted you since we first talked, but as attractive and interesting as you are, I don’t think you’re the kind of person who wants to stick around. I want a future with someone. Y’know, someone to get a dog with and travel with and introduce to my family. If I get hung up on you, I’ll just suffocate you and end up hurting myself in the process.”

                Kokichi didn’t know how to tell Shuichi those were all the same things he wanted, so he stayed silent for a while. “If it makes you feel any better, no one’s ever gotten attached to me after sex, so you’re probably safe.”

                “Oh.” Shuichi wasn’t sure what to say. He understood the hidden sentiment behind Kokichi’s words, but he wasn’t sure how to react to them. It wasn’t a surprise, it was just... difficult. He realized he had three choices in front of him. Go with his heart and comfort Kokichi. Convince him he wasn’t that bad, somehow, and start an unlikely relationship with him. Go with his head and just go for that walk like he’d planned to, leaving Kokichi and his problems behind. Or, settle on a compromise. “Do you think it’s possible to have sex without feelings?” Shuichi asked the man next to him, but realized too late how ridiculous of a question it must be for him. Kokichi seemed to realize this, as well, as he didn’t answer. “Nevermind. That’s a dumb question. I guess I meant... more for someone like me?”

                “Yeah.” Kokichi nodded at the ceiling, eyes unfocused.

                “How much more do you want for it?”

                “yndnhfftepay.” Kokichi mumbled quietly.

                “What?”

                “I said you don’t have to pay. Are you deaf?” Kokichi looked away. Shuichi frowned. Money seemed to be permanently on Kokichi’s mind, he was completely surprised to see him turn it down. “What? It’s not a big deal. You’re already paying.” Kokichi’s face suddenly changed and his former air of seriousness dissipated instantly. “Unless you _really_ want to pay me to take your cock, Shuichi. Then it’s fine.” He leaned in close to the other man, eyes lidded and interested.

                “Don’t... Don’t...” Shuichi stammered, blushing at the sudden change in Kokichi’s demeanor.

                “Don’t what?” Kokichi asked, lips quirking into a smirk. “Say dirty things? Well, that’s kinda hypocritical, my beloved Saihara. You can’t ask me to do filthy things but get mad if I talk about them.” Kokichi was well aware of the blush spreading across Shuichi’s pale face. “Cause, that _is_ what you want to do with me, _right_?” Kokichi climbed on top of Shuichi, carefully, playing with the buttons on his shirt and undoing them for the second time. “ _Shuichi wants to fuck me_ ~” Kokichi sang, giggling like a kid suddenly. Shuichi blushed even darker.

                “S-stop it!” His voice didn’t sound nearly as demanding and masculine as he’d hoped for it to.

                “Make me.” Kokichi looked down at him with his head tilted, dark eyelashes casting a shadow on his delicate face. A flip switched inside Shuichi and that other side of him was suddenly back. He flipped them over, pinning Kokichi down like he had at his apartment. He crushed his lips into Kokichi’s while one hand kept him pinned down and the other explored the skin on his chest. He could feel Kokichi groan into his mouth, which spurred him on even more. He was keenly aware of the friction that his jeans were creating and the sweet pleasure he felt every time he rolled his hips harder into Kokichi. Kokichi somehow managed to slip out from under him while he was distracted and straddled him, again, licking down his chest and stomach until he reached Shuichi’s pants. He looked up through his lashes and undid them, quickly, exposing Shuichi without much warning. With even less warning, Kokichi took Shuichi in his mouth and the taller man couldn’t hold back the sharp gasp that welled up in him. Without meaning to, he gripped Kokichi’s unruly hair and bucked his hips into him even farther. But Kokichi didn’t gag. Shuichi tried not to think about how much experience he had, despite the undeniably expert way his tongue was moving. After another minute or so, Kokichi pulled off of him, but continued moving his hand up and down slowly. It was just enough to remind Shuichi of how good it had felt before he stopped. “You have some options right now.” He rested the side of his head on the inside of Shuichi’s thigh. “We can just go ahead, like this is regular sex. Fuck me, be done, that’s that. Or...” Kokichi trailed off for a second when Shuichi absent-mindedly ran a hand over the side of his cheek. He leaned into it. “You could take advantage of the situation.”

                “This isn’t the time for games, Kokichi. Tell me what you mean.” Shuichi’s voice was suddenly deeper than Kokichi remembered it being and his eyes were hazy. _Fuck, he really is cute_. Kokichi thought to himself, trying to dispel the thought.

                “You’ll never get a chance like this again, Shuichi. I’m willing to do almost anything. What I’m saying is if there’s something you’ve ever wanted to try, you can go for it now and skip the awkward conversation with your real lover.” Kokichi sat up slightly, still watching the other intently. Shuichi didn’t react immediately, so Kokichi smirked. “Come on, Shuichi, use me.” He said it as a joke, but something about the breathiness of his voice made Shuichi _not_ want it to be a joke. His eyes flew to his tie on the ground. He hesitated.

                “You can’t laugh.”

                “So you do have a weird kink!” Kokichi gasped, like he’d won a bet. Shuichi glared at him.

                “I-I want to try, um, bondage.”

                “You’ve never done that, before?” He raised an eyebrow.

                “I said no laughing.”

                “How was that laughing?” Kokichi grumbled, but then changed back to his sex demeanor. “But yeah, okay.” Shuichi leaned over and grabbed his tie off the floor. It would get ruined, but at that point, he didn’t care.

                “Turn around.” He ordered, surprising both himself and Kokichi with the sudden authority in his words. Kokichi did as he was told and turned around, facing his back to Shuichi, suddenly much less obnoxiously assertive. Shuichi pulled his arms behind him and tied them together, knotting it tightly until he was satisfied. The warm weight of Kokichi’s body straddling his stomach and the sudden view of Kokichi’s pale arms bound in the red tie was surprisingly attractive. He suddenly remembered Korekiyo getting in trouble with HR for bringing up his bondage fetish repeatedly to Angie and he tried desperately to block the thought from his head. He looked back up at where Kokichi’s dark hair contrasted the skin on his back to distract himself. He just stared at his back, admiring the way the skin dipped at his waist and the way his back curved.

                “Sometime in the next week would be nice.” Kokichi’s voice broke Shuichi from his trance and he began prepping the man straddling him. He started with one finger, pumping slowly and building up to more, taking note of the way Kokichi grinded back into him and the almost painful need in his dick. Kokichi’s shoulders were beginning to grow a slightly red haze over them while his breathing hitched. “’M ready.” His eyes were closed and his shoulders back, looking like a work of art. Shuichi didn’t wait to be told twice. He steadied his grip on Kokichi with a hand on his hip and began to push in, slowly but deliberately. Kokichi winced a few times, but seemed to be fine, even without much preparation and their lack of lube. When Shuichi was completely inside, Kokichi let out a low moan. Shuichi began rocking his hips without thinking, pulling Kokichi back down on him again and again. He wasn’t sure how much was bravado and how much was actually genuine, but Kokichi was into it. He was moving in time to Shuichi’s thrusts and panting. Every soft moan spurred Shuichi on more. A feeling like ice was trickling through his fiery veins and he needed more.

                Shuichi moved, still inside Kokichi, and sat up, pushing Kokichi to his knees on the bed. Without his arms to steady himself, his face fell into the mattress heavily. Shuichi didn’t, no _couldn’t_ , wait and continued thrusting even harsher than before, taking a hold of Kokichi’s hair and using it as leverage. Kokichi turned his head to glance up and back at him. “So you like it rough, huh?” He asked, casually, like he was asking Shuichi what the weather was. “See? If you’d just listened to me from the get-go, we would’ve known that and-“

                Shuichi changed his angle, not entirely listening to Kokichi until he heard him stop suddenly and noticed his posture had quickly changed. A sharp but sweet moan echoed loudly through the room and Shuichi continued to hit that place as best as he could, surprised at Kokichi’s sudden reaction. Kokichi had finally shut up, replacing his words with unintelligible moans and pants. His body was hot to the touch and Shuichi ran his hands over it again, trying to take in every detail he could. He’d probably never get a chance like this, again. Kokichi was right about that. He pushed Kokichi’s head deeper into the mattress. He noticed one of Kokichi’s hickeys on the base of his neck and he had a sudden, overwhelming and strange urge to replace it with his own. Get rid of every other man’s mark and just take Kokichi completely to himself while this lasted. Make Kokichi _his_ until their little deal was over and leave him with something more than money to remember him by. He couldn’t resist the urge and he leaned forward, biting into Kokichi’s neck and sucking, hard. He let his other hand find Kokichi’s dick and stroke him, slowly but with a strong grip and Kokichi was putty in his hand. He could see the blush creeping up Kokichi’s shoulders and his chest was almost heaving under Shuichi. Kokichi was moaning small, mewling moans that seemed to somehow reach Shuichi at his very core. “Shuichi, wait-“ Kokichi mumbled between two moans, almost inaudibly. But Shuichi couldn’t wait. He wanted to see Kokichi’s face.

                Shuichi flipped him over, spreading his legs and pulling into him without warning. He finally looked back up at the other’s face and he had to stop for a second. Kokichi’s face was stained a light red and his eyes were hazy and unfocused, like he’d just woken up from a dream. His lips were slightly parted and short pants were shaking his body. Shuichi wished he could take a picture and remember the moment forever. But in a strange way, he knew that if he saved that photo, then he wouldn’t be able to just forget Kokichi. He’d find himself back at that bar with cash, paying for things he’d promised himself he’d never do. The most he could do was lean down and kiss Kokichi roughly, keeping one hand on his hip and the other on his dick. He wished he had more hands to touch every part of Kokichi at once. He was so soft and malleable and accepting. Shuichi felt the vibrations of Kokichi’s moans through his mouth and he starting moving his hands faster and faster. Kokichi broke away from the kiss, first, breath hot on Shuichi’s shoulder and shut his eyes tightly. “Shuichi, can I, ah, can I cum?”

                Shuichi’s first instinct was to say, “you don’t have to ask permission for that” but the sudden power he’d had during their sex was unlocking a part of himself that he didn’t let out very often. “Not yet.” He breathed and Kokichi whined softly, but didn’t object. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes again, like he was concentrating. His hand on Kokichi sped up even more and he upped the pace in his hips, as well. He groaned into Kokichi’s neck.

                “Shuich, ah, I, uhn, I can’t-“ Kokichi started, but Shuichi shook his head lightly. He realized suddenly how badly he wanted Kokichi. Wanted to see his mouth over him, covered in bites and hickeys from Shuichi, see him getting fucked by Shuichi and no one else. The visions of those acts were so clear and when Shuichi saw Kokichi under him, he finally choked out a moan and felt his body shudder. A blinding white and a strange emptiness flashed through him and he gasped into Kokichi’s warm skin, body suddenly heavy from orgasm. His hand on Kokichi continued its pace and he kissed Kokichi’s cheek.

                “Go ahead.”

                Kokichi came almost on demand, eyes lidded and thighs quivering around Shuichi. He collapsed on top of the shorter man, breathing in his scent and warmth. “Shuichi, can you untie me?” He asked, bringing Shuichi back to reality.

                “Oh, sorry, yeah.” Shuichi sat up, pulling Kokichi with him and worked on the knot on his tie. It fell off to reveal red line over Kokichi’s arms. “If... If I was too rough with you, I’m really sorry, I-I just got carried away-“

                “You’re fine, Shuichi, don’t sweat it, jeez.” Kokichi sighed, kissed him on the cheek and stood up. “I have to shower.” He announced and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Shuichi felt strangely empty. There hadn’t been any cuddling or aftercare or conversation, just a few words exchanged and Kokichi’d been off. He figured that’s just how prostitution worked, though. He knew he shouldn’t be talking, since he was the one who’d made the point about them not getting attached to each other, but it was unnerving not to have Kokichi laying there with him. He heard the shower turn on and he fell into an uneasy sleep, but unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

                “ _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_.” Kokichi was mumbling to himself in the bathroom, rubbing his arms and waiting for the water to heat up. _He’s rich and he’s great in bed and he’s hot and he doesn’t get pissed off with me as fast as everyone else. He’s perfect. Shit!_ Kokichi ran a hand through his hair. He’d never been attached to a client. They’d never been attached to him. It’d worked out easy like that. But now, Shuichi, the one person that he was sure would never hire him again, had to be perfect. And now he was hiding in the bathroom like a child to avoid letting Shuichi notice him. He felt the water and got into the shower, wondering what to do. This was bad.

                He cleaned up and stepped out, drying himself off quickly with a towel and pulling on his boxers before he walked back into the room. Shuichi was asleep and lightly snoring, eyes closed and peaceful. Kokichi frowned and climbed back into the bed. If Shuichi was asleep, it’s not like he’d ever know if Kokichi maybe cuddled with him a little bit, right? He wrapped an arm around Shuichi gently and buried his face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He fell asleep almost instantly, like his worries had all been cleared from his head.

                Shuichi awoke a few minutes later, careful not to move Kokichi. _He must’ve moved in his sleep_. Shuichi thought to himself. _But if he’s asleep, then I can show affection, right? ‘Cause if he’s asleep, it’s not like we’re getting attached._ Shuichi planted a gentle kiss on top of Kokichi’s head and slowly ran his hand up and down Kokichi’s bare back until he fell asleep.  

                When they woke up the next morning, Shuichi said a quick goodbye and then headed off to a meeting. Kokichi stayed behind in the room, watching TV. Shuichi had left him money for food, so he ordered room service. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to look through Shuichi’s suitcase. He had shirts and ties and slack; basically every boring thing he could possibly have in there. Kokichi wanted to find something interesting. Like drugs or a sex toy or a diary or something. But alas, still nothing. At this point, Kokichi was getting desperate to find something weird about Shuichi so that he could lump him in with every other creep he’d slept with. But Shuichi refused to be categorized. There was something about him that made him unique, and yet... he was still strangely _normal_. It bothered Kokichi endlessly.

                When Shuichi returned, Kokichi was waiting on the bed in his swimsuit, pouting. “Did you see the newspapers?” He asked and Shuichi frowned in confusion, shaking his head. “They’re all headlines about how you kidnapped me and killed me.”

                “What? Kokichi, I... I’m not even going to try to understand that one.” Shuichi sighed, looking worried for a second before realizing it was just another lie. Kokichi sat up.

                “No, see, that’s what they’re going to say if your friends notice that you never let me out of this room!” He stood up off the bed. “Coommee on, let’s swim or something. This is so boring and I _hate_ boring, y’know?” Kokichi was bouncing on his heels again, so Shuichi just sighed and went into the bathroom to change. “Hey Shuichi?” Kokichi knocked on the door.

                “Um,yeah?” Shuichi opened it a crack, looking down at the smaller man.

                “We’ve seen each other naked, you don’t need to hide in the bathroom.”

                “No, um, this is different...” Shuichi blushed. “It’s just... Well, it doesn’t really matter, does it? If I change in here or out there?”

                “No, it’s just weird. Do you have like a super embarrassing birthmark I missed last night or something?” Kokichi’s eyes went wide in excitement. “Is that why you wanted to try bondage? So I would be turned around the whole time? Huh? Lemme see it, lemme see it, Shuichi, come on!” Kokichi tried to burst through the door. Shuichi stopped him.

                “No, I don’t have anything like that.”

                “I don’t believe youuuu.” Kokichi sang happily. “You should let me see you naked just to make sure, okay?” He tried to barge in again. Shuichi finally just shut the door in frustration, and locked it. Kokichi grinned, unseen, and returned to the bed. Shuichi was easily flustered. Most people like that were kind of annoying to Kokichi. Too gullible and dumb, they were no fun to play with. But Shuichi... he was just smart enough to keep Kokichi on his toes. When he reemerged from the bathroom with a sour expression, Kokichi threw a t shirt on and grabbed the door for him. They walked down to the pool together, surprised to see a few of Shuichi’s work friends swimming about.

                “Ah, Shuichi, Kokichi! Perfect timing! We were about to play some games or something.” Rantaro greeted them warmly as they walked in. Kaede made room for Shuichi to sit next to her, so he did, while Kokichi waded into the water, near Himiko, Gonta, and Rantaro.

                “It’s great you brought someone this year, Shuichi.” Kaede smiled. She’d been his best friends since he’d began working at Monokuma Corp. and probably the only other person he entirely trusted there other than Kaito. Kaede had a strange talent of always calming him down when he stressed about work. “I’ve gotta say, he’s exactly what I’d expected.” She laughed a little and Shuichi frowned.

                “What?”

                “He’s just kind of who I imagined you with.” She shrugged and Shuichi’s eyes went wide with surprise. He didn’t think he could’ve even imagined a person like Kokichi before he met him, much less thought of him as his match. He was more complex than your average person, maybe that was why. Maybe that was also why Kaede could see the two of them together. _Well, as long as it’s believable, I suppose_. Shuichi thought to himself.

                Korekiyo looked up from underneath his sun hat. Despite the warm, beach weather, he was still wearing long sleeves and seemed hesitant to be in the sun at all, like it would burn him. He raised one thin eyebrow at Kokichi in the water and then smirked back into the book he’d been reading. “Looks like the two of you have a little... _fun_ , at least.”

                “Kiyo! Shut up! I wasn’t gonna mention that...” Kaede whispered, eyes wide and cheeks red. Shuichi frowned in confusion. He looked back at Kokichi and had to stop himself from swearing out loud. How had he not realized? Kokichi’s pale skin was still littered with hickeys and a few bite marks. To top it off, he had bruises around his wrists, where the knot had been in Shuichi’s tie. Had it really been that tight? Kokichi hadn’t complained, so Shuichi had figured it’d been comfortable enough... _Shit_. _This is really embarrassing_.

                “Er, that’s not what it looks like, really... Um...” Shuichi was floundering. Kokichi noticed his staring and climbed out of the pool. He leaned over Shuichi, somehow already taking note of the situation and laughing.

                “Oh, are you guys laughing at my bruises?” He laughed again. “Yeahhhh, I thought about surprising Shuichi a few days ago with some handcuffs, y’know? But I’m kinda clumsy, so I ended up falling down the stairs. Shuichi _so_ wasn’t into it, he was all ‘let’s go to the hospital!’ but whatevs.” Kokichi shrugged in his usual cheerful tone, grabbing a grape from Kaede’s poolside table and eating it, casually. “Hm? Did you guys think they were hickeys or something? Jeez, what pervs.” He frowned and sat between Kaede and Shuichi, putting an arm around his “boyfriend.”

                “Well, the bite mark on your neck was enough to make us assume.” Korekiyo almost seemed suspicious, but like the lying master he was, Kokichi shrugged it off.

                “I babysit. Kids are brutal.”

                “Hm.” Korekiyo seemed satisfied enough with the answer and went back to reading in the shade. Ryoma suddenly appeared behind him, tennis racquet still in hand from the game he’d been playing.

                “There’s some sort of couple’s trivia going on in the room we were in last night.” He shrugged and went back to his game of tennis with Kirumi. Shuichi stood up quickly. Miu would _definitely_ be there and he had to prove to her that he’d been a good choice for the promotion. He put a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, like some sort of beckon and began to walk towards the hotel entrance. Kokichi caught up with him, quickly, frowning.

                “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He whispered.

                “It’ll be fine. We can fake it if we need to.” Shuichi whispered back, grabbing Kokichi’s hand in his own and continuing to walk. They reached the room to discover there was still a slot for one more couple to compete. _This is perfect_. Shuichi thought, signing his and Kokichi’s names next to Maki and Kaito’s. They took their place as some of the others started to pour in. Miu and Keebo, Kaito and Maki, and Kokichi and Shuichi. Rantaro had somehow managed to become the host and many of the others had decided to watch in amusement.

                “Get ready to lose, limpdicks!” Miu shouted, prompting an embarrassed head shake from Keebo. Kaito yelled something back, but Shuichi stayed quiet. No need to antagonize them. They were at tables with whiteboards and markers. A question would be asked while one contestant would write the answer down and the other would be blindfolded and made to guess what they’d answered. Kokichi saddled up close to Shuichi, like it was an affectionate gesture, but he whispered in Shuichi’s ear.

                “Let me be the blindfolded one, I have an idea to win.” He gave Shuichi a strange looked and then leaned closer to Rantaro, talking with him a while, while Shuichi tried to think of what on Earth his plan could be. There was a pile of blindfolds on the table and Kokichi grabbed one for himself, along with Keebo and Maki. When they sat back down, Kokichi’s hand shot in the air. “Rantaro?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Can I change mine? I think the purple one would match my swimsuit.” Kokichi’s voice sounded like a kid begging their mom for candy in the grocery store. Rantaro laughed and shrugged a “sure” while he shuffled through the cards. Kokichi grabbed the purple blindfold, winking at Shuichi as he did. Shuichi was starting to get a vague idea of what he was doing, but said nothing. Rantaro pulled the first question and asked loudly,

                “What is the last book your partner read?” He asked while half of them wrote an answer quickly on their whiteboards. Keebo guessed wrong, while Maki remembered Kaito’s book about space. Shuichi held his breath and then heard Kokichi say the name of the mystery he’d brought on the trip with him to read. He smiled. Kokichi’s plan was definitely working. The game continued round after round, with Shuichi and Kokichi somehow in the front. He missed a few, but Shuichi guessed it must’ve been a weird angle or something. “Alright, we’re gonna do a bonus round for the last part. Every question is worth double! This time, we’ll ask the writers a question about their partner, and on our signal, the blindfolded person will say their real answer!” Rantaro continued shuffling through his questions. “Okay, name of your partner’s first pet!”

                Shuichi panicked. Had Kokichi ever even had a pet? He wrote down “Spot” and decided to just take the loss. When Kokichi revealed it to be, “Dice” Shuichi frowned. This wsa going to be difficult. He knew nothing about Kokichi, and it’s not like he had some secret way to cheat. They ended up in second after Shuichi continuously missed questions about Kokichi. They got a giftcard to Olive Garden, that Shuichi handed over to Kokichi, who seemed thrilled with it. Well, second was better than nothing, at least. As they helped rearrange the tables for dinner, Shuichi pulled Kokichi aside. “That was a smart trick you pulled with your own see-through blindfold in. I never would’ve thought to use a bandana.”

                “Thanks, Shuichi. Too bad it didn’t work.” Kokichi seemed troubled by the bandana failing. Shuichi froze.

                “But... you got all those questions right?”

                “Huh? Oh, I guess. I just answered stuff you’ve told me.” He yawned and scratched the back of his head. Shuichi felt bad. Kokichi had been able to guess his responses and he’d missed almost every one of Kokichi’s? Yikes. He’d look like a terrible boyfriend to everyone, too.  Dinner went by smoothly for the most part and they eventually went back to their rooms. Shuichi was worried Kokichi would manage to get a rise out of him, again, but before they could even talk, Kokichi had fallen asleep on the bed, curled up in a ball. Shuichi ran a hand through his purple-tinted hair, frowning. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Kokichi. The next day marked the end of the weekend retreat.

                Kokichi woke up to the sound of the sink running in the bathroom and warm sunlight creeping through the blinds. He wondered how long it would be until he slept in a bed this comfortable in a place this warm, again. It’d been fun while it lasted, at least. They still had one day left. “We’re catching a plane at seven pm tonight.” Shuichi called from the bathroom, spitting out his toothpaste.

                “Can you imagine if it crashed?” Kokichi giggled.

                “Why would you even say that, Kokichi?” He sighed, turning off the sink and letting Kokichi pass through into the bathroom to get ready. “So what do you wanna do today? There’s a volleyball court. Do you know how to play golf? There’s a course nearby...” Shuichi was listing things off from his brochure in a monotone voice. Kokichi looked into the mirror at himself, surprised at the color in his cheeks and the light in his eyes. Maybe the weather was good for him or something.

                “ _Golf?!_ I loooveee golf!” Kokichi gasped, turning suddenly. Shuichi sat up, quickly.

                “Um, okay, let’s... wait. You’re lying.” Shuichi narrowed his eyes. Kokichi made an apologetic expression that Shuichi didn’t think was too genuine and emerged from the bathroom. “You said you like chess, right? I thought I saw a board in the lobby, let’s play together.” Shuichi offered, suddenly. Kokichi actually looked excited.

                “That would be _alright_ , I guess.” Kokichi feigned indifference and followed Shuichi out of the room until they found the chessboard Shuichi had mentioned. It was open and they started a game. Shuichi had expected Kokichi to be assertive and aggressive in his plays, but he wasn’t. He was slow and methodical, carefully planning his moves to confuse and distract Shuichi. He had to think twice about every move Kokichi made. Was it to further his plan or just throw Shuichi off course? On the other side of the table, Kokichi was struggling just as much. He’d known Shuichi would be a passive player, only reacting to Kokichi’s moves until he saw an opening to start his own attack, but he hadn’t anticipated Shuichi to be so skilled at seeing through his distractions. They were impressed with each other, but for fear of an awkward exchange, they stayed silent in their praise. The game finished and Shuichi sounded almost bitter as he muttered the outcome.

                “Stalemate.” He frowned, watching his pieces. He wasn’t in check, Kokichi had no way to threaten him, but there was no move he could make. The game would end in a draw. He expected Kokichi to be angry with not winning, or more likely, annoyed, but he seemed happy with the tie, sitting back and stretching.

                “Jeez, we played for _hours_ , Shuichi. When I was talking about your stamina, I should’ve talked about chess instead of sex.” He yawned, checking the hotel clock. Shuichi mumbled something in response to the comment, but he knew it didn’t really matter what.

                They wandered the resort-like hotel, looking for something to do on their free day until they found themselves on a dock to the ocean, staring at the sunset as it changed colors rapidly and vibrantly. “Are you excited to go home?” Kokichi asked, watching the water like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shuichi shrugged.

                “Somewhat. The break is nice. It’s nice getting out of the cold.” He ran a hand along the railing, chewing on his bottom lip. “You?”

                Kokichi just responded with a bitter laugh. There was silence for a moment, only the sound of the waves doing anything to break the tension. “Thank you.” Kokichi finally said quietly, face serious and eyes staring ahead.

                “It’s not a big deal, you didn’t even really ask for that much-“

                “Not for the money, Shuichi.” Kokichi cut him off, biting absent mindedly at his thumb as he thought. “It was just nice to pretend for a while.” Kokichi hesitated, but Shuichi’s calming silence comforted him in a way he couldn’t describe. “To pretend someone cared about me.”

                “Kokichi-“

                “Shuichi, don’t make excuses. Please don’t.” He gripped his own wrist with a strong grip. “I know what I’m like, _I know_ why people don’t like being around me. It was kind of you to pretend to not be annoyed for a few days. I’ve come to the terms that I’ll always be alone, but this weekend gave me enough to see what I’ve been missing.” Kokichi’s eyes were dark, reflecting the water more than his thoughts. Shuichi knew these weren’t lies.

                “You won’t always be alone, Kokichi.”

                “Would _you_ want to spend your life with me, Shuichi?” Kokichi finally looked him in the eye. They both knew the truth. It was no. Kokichi grinned out of nowhere, usual demeanor snapping into him like a toy. “Haha, wow, got kinda gloomy there. It’s your fault for being so emo, Shuichi, you’re like, bringing out the sad in me, jeez.” Kokichi sounded exasperated and he turned back to the hotel.

                “Kokichi, wait.” Shuichi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. They kissed, slow and sweet, but mostly sad. When Shuichi finally pulled away, it was time to grab their suitcases and go. It was mostly silence between them on their way home, until the plane. Kokichi made some small talk and they had a short discussion with the woman next to them, but it died out quickly. When they were back home, Shuichi took Kokichi to the bank with him and took out a thousand dollars. It was more than they’d agreed on, but Kokichi wasn’t going to point that out. Besides, someone as smart as Shuichi probably already knew anyway, he figured. When they left the bank, Shuichi offered to drive Kokichi somewhere, but he had nowhere to go.

                “I’m fine, thanks, though.” He shook his head, willing himself to start walking away, but staying put.

                “So, uh, wow. This is it, huh?” Shuichi scratched his neck, looking down at Kokichi.

                “Yeah.”

                “It’s been, um, it’s been nice getting to know you, Kokichi.”

                “Likewise.” They shook hands, which seemed oddly formal, but neither knew what else to do. Shuichi knew he’d probably never return to the bar, because he couldn’t allow himself to pay for what he would, and Kokichi knew he’d have no business with Shuici ever again if he wasn’t a client. It was goodbye. “Welp, see ya’ around.” Kokichi blurted out before he could get too upset and waved a goodbye before walking away. He didn’t let himself look back. He couldn’t.

                Shuichi watched him walk away for a few seconds, before getting back in his car and driving home, feeling strangely empty. He hadn’t realized how quiet living alone was with Kokichi pestering him for the last week. _But quiet’s good. You like quiet_. He told himself, getting ready for bed.

                The next morning, Shuichi woke up and went to work. Everyone talked about the trip and laughed about fun times. He got his new office across from Miu’s and a new name plate. He thought about Kokichi more than he had thought he would. The next day passed in a similar manner. And the next, until the trip became old news. Shuichi still thought about Kokichi from time to time, but he really had no reason to most days. He went an entire month, eventually, thinking only of the prostitute a handful of times.

                He joined some night classes in languages and started trying to learn cello (Kaede’s recommendation) and even redecorated a bit. Shuichi felt like a whole new person. He went on a date, but like most the others, it ended poorly. He’d grown even closer with Kaito, going out for drinks with him weekly, when Maki was out with her friends. He always refused to go to the bar he’d met Kokichi at, for fear he’d be there and reveal the ruse to Kaito. They’d finished drinking one day when Kaito got a call from his grandma, whose dog had gotten loose, and he said a quick goodbye to help her take care of it. Shuichi had taken a taxi home, since it was far too cold to walk. As the taxi neared his apartment, he got a text from Kaito explaining the dog problem had been a false alarm. He sighed happily and tipped the driver, stepping back into the cold air. He pulled his coat tighter around him and then stopped, suddenly, staring down in shock.

                Kokichi was curled up on the pavement outside the gate, face red and snow falling down on him. He seemed to be passed out. Shuichi ran towards him, kneeling down next to him and trying to shake him awake. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open for a second. “Shccee?” He slurred, trying to stand up and falling. Shuichi grabbed a hold of him to prop him up. “Sorry.” The single word spilled out of Kokichi’s mouth, repeating itself a few times for good measure. “Didn’ know where else... to go.” Kokichi coughed violently and Shuichi gestured wildly to the taxi driver before he drove away.

                “Hospital, please.” He supported Kokichi, walking him to the car and folding him in. Shuichi jumped in after him, surprised that Kokichi’s weight on his shoulder seemed even less than it had on the trip. He was shivering, huddled close to Shuichi with his eyes shut tight. When they arrived at the hospital, Shuichi walked Kokichi into the ER and waited with him. Kokichi fell asleep as soon as they were inside again, which worried Shuichi. Should he be this tired? It seemed unnatural. When the doctor could see them, Shuichi once again helped Kokichi walk into the room, where he managed to fall asleep, again.

                “Are you family?” The nurse asked and Shuichi hesitated.

                “I’m his, um... his boyfriend.” He felt odd saying the lie to a nurse, but she just frowned and wrote it down in her charts. The doctor looked over Kokichi with a perfectly neutral expression.

                “Is he usually this tired?”

                “No... He’s very energetic, I don’t... I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Shuichi crossed his arms tightly, glaring nervously at the bed. “I came home from work and he was like this outside my apartment. I haven’t seen him in a month, so I have no idea what could have happened.” Shuichi tapped his foot restlessly. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

                “You haven’t seen your boyfriend in a month?”

                “Erm... rough patch.” He wished Kokichi were the one doing the lying. He was so much better at it. The doctor listened to his heartbeat and put a hand over his cheek while the nurse took some stats.

                “I need to ask you some questions. Do your best to answer, since I don’t think we’ll be able to ask him.” The doctor looked over at Shuichi, who swallowed and nodded.

                “Sexually active?”

                “Yes.”

                “Drugs or tobacco?” He asked and Shuichi shook his head while the doctor ran through more questions. “This looks like hypothermia, mixed with some malnourishment. Has he been outside a lot, lately?”

                “I don’t know. I don’t know much about his home life.” Shuichi frowned at the sleeping body on the exam table. His chest was rising and falling steadily. “We just went on a few dates before all this, um... I really don’t know.” Shuichi shifted awkwardly and looked away. The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and handed it to Shuichi. “You can do these steps at home. Keep him warm, use dry compresses, and get him out of these clothes since they’re wet. Try not to move him too quickly or give him alcohol.” The doctor stood up and helped Shuichi support Kokichi out of the room. Shuichi hailed another cab by phone and went home with the sleeping man. He escorted him into his apartment and onto the elevator, deciding not to risk the stairs. When they got to the door, Shuichi laid Kokichi down on the couch and fetched some warm clothes from his room. As he tried to carefully lift the cold, wet shirt Kokichi was wearing off of him, he stirred and began to blink his eyes open slowly.

                “Mmm. ‘M not really up for strippin’ right now...” Kokichi slurred and then fell back asleep. Shuichi sighed and continued taking his clothes off and pulling dry ones on. He left blankets over him and started the kettle with some tea, tapping his fingers against the counter with stress. He put the tea on the coffee table for Kokichi when he was done and sat on the ground in front of the couch, leaning against it and trying to warm Kokichi’s freezing hands with his own. He eventually fell asleep in the same position, waking up with a sore back a few hours later. Kokichi was awake, although not entirely himself, and propped up on the couch, watching Shuichi. “Shuichi?”

                “Oh. You’re awake.” Shuichi rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to get rid of the pain in his back. “I was worried about you.”

                “Don’t worry, I was just doing some endurance training for when I try out for the Olympics next year.”

                “The Olympics isn’t even next year, Kokichi. Why were you out in the cold like that?” Shuichi’s face was more worried than Kokichi had expected and that sent a strange pang to his heart.

                “I... I couldn’t afford rent. I lost my apartment the day we met, I hoped if I gave him the money you gave me that I’d get it back, but it was already someone else’s.”

                “So you’ve been sleeping outside? _In the snow_?”

                “Only the last few days. I usually go to a McDonald’s and order something and sleep until they wake me up to leave, but I ran out of money, too. So I’ve been outside.” Kokichi frowned. Shuichi noticed the tea was empty and he stood up to get more. “Thank you for this. I’m sorry, I just really didn’t know where else to go. I’ll see myself out, thanks again.” Kokichi pushed his blankets off, wobbling a bit on his feet. Shuichi frowned.

                “What are you doing?” He asked, but Kokichi just walked to the door. “Hey, wait.” He grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder lightly and turned him around.

                “Hm? Sorry, Shuichi, I’m not really feeling up to anything right now, but I’ll do whatever tomorrow if you stop by the bar. Price is up to four hundred ‘cause of circumstances. But watch out, I hear the president’s been leaving spies in the area to look for me, since I’m an internationally wanted KGB spy, y’know.” Kokichi cracked a wobbly grin and almost turned away again. Shuichi made his decision in a split second. He thought Kokichi had helped him with that; not overthinking his decisions like this.

                “No, Kokichi, I want you to stay here. With me.” Shuichi shook his head  and pulled Kokichi away from the door, gently. “For a while, I mean.”

                Kokichi didn’t say anything at first, just looked back with surprised eyes and a little smile. He pulled Shuichi into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck and smiling. “Thank you, Shuichi.” He murmured. Shuichi felt like this was going to be the start of something very good. Things were going well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, wow this is very late, but I wanted to let you all know that the amazing tempodreams on Tumblr created some beautiful fanart for this fic! It is absolutely stunning and I am blown away by the talent and care put into it! Please check it out if you want!  
> http://tempodreams.tumblr.com/post/171823829207/okay-so-it-seems-i-missed-the-saioumaoumasai


End file.
